


NAB-6

by iamafishstik



Category: Loki TV Show, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki TV show - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Original Character, Teaser chapter, Time Skips, Time Travel, Time Variance Authority - Freeform, playing fast and loose with canon, playing fast and loose with the MCU, upcoming fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamafishstik/pseuds/iamafishstik
Summary: forget what you know. that's all the advice i can offer you.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	NAB-6

I never know when they're going to come for me. I never know when my grip will slip, or when the TVA decides my presence in whatever reality or time I’m in will interfere with the approved timeline.

Only a month ago I slipped into Rockworld 13.8, and had only just named the place when one of my Nabber-Watchers showed up to grab me and drop me home. I couldn’t have been in the world made of rocks – I’m creative, I know – for more than five minutes before I was removed.

Sometimes I think they leave me in shit-holes like this deliberately. A time out, if you will, though time has never had much effect on me.

Oh, dear reader, how confused you must be!

Join the fucking club. I’ve been the way I am for so long it seems a little ridiculous I don’t have more of a clue, but really, when one is presented with the complexities of time and space and reality it’s hard to even work out what questions to ask.

Here’s what I know – because you’re going to need a bit of back story before you jump in and settle down.

  1. My name is Amarantha Atlas, but you can call me Amara for the sake of some emotional connection between us. Some manufactured closeness, if you will, because I’m about 85% sure we’ll never meet. (Unless we have already met, in which case, hi again.)
  2. I am human. That I’m even less sure about (think about 65% sure). I was born on Earth-616, April 1st, 1989. Yes, I am aware of the irony – my existence is a joke.
  3. The world you know is only one of many. Very, _very_
  4. Everything you know about time and space is wrong. (Unless you are a TVA officer, in which case, hello sir/ma’am, I promise no one will take this as anything more than a work of fiction, and thank you for doing a stellar job of protecting time and reality.)
  5. There are an infinite number of possibilities, realities, spaces, worlds and beings. Some of those possibilities/realities/spaces/worlds/and/or/beings are a bit more powerful than others, and therefore matter more. Some are more powerful than you can imagine.
  6. It probably should be obvious by now, but I am one of those powerful beings. At least the TVA says I am. They refer to me, and others like me, as a Nexus Alpha Being.
  7. Oh yeah – the TVA exists. The Time Variance Authority is essentially a massive bureaucratic-nightmare-clockwork of hundreds and thousands of (mostly cloned) people dedicated to making sure the Universe/s don’t unravel and shit themselves and fall to pieces.



Okay. Questions?

Plenty, I’m sure. Unfortunately, I don’t really have any more answers.


End file.
